Smart phones, tablet computers and similar multimedia computing components have reached an unprecedented level in consumer electronic sales in recent times, achieving a dominating presence in the lives of many. People now use their phones or tablet computers to read books, watch movies or television programs, listen to music, make telephone calls, record activities with portable, mountable camera/video recorders, and/or communicate via voice-over-IP with or without video data. Additionally, people are using smart phones and tablet computers for audio and video recording, from simply recording their own thoughts to recording conversations, business meetings, concerts, or education material such as presentations or podcasts. The accessibility and size of smart phones and tablet computers make them a quick and easy audio and video recording option. Unfortunately, recordings on phones will almost always be monophonic, reliant on the quality of the built-in microphone, creating a less than ideal audio recording.